While protecting a building from weather-related phenomena, roofing shingles are utilized to protect the building from fire as well. Roofing shingles sold in the United States are generally required to meet American Standard for Testing Materials (“ASTM”) D3462, which requires Class A fire performance under ASTM E108 (i.e., Underwriters Laboratories (“UL”) 790). ASTM E108 tests roof coverings against severe exposure to fire. Class A fire performance under ASTM E108 requires passage of a “burning brand test,” which is meant to simulate a burning tree branch landing on a typical roof.